This application relates to an undercut rim used with a bladed rotor disk for a gas turbine engine section, wherein a plurality of rotor sections are held together by a tie shaft.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor section that compresses air to be delivered into a combustion section. Air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate.
Typically, the turbine rotors are arranged in several stages as are compressor rotors. It has typically been true that the rotor stages have been connected together by welded joints, bolted flanges, or other mechanical fasteners. This has required a good deal of additional weight and components.
More recently, a tie shaft arrangement has been proposed wherein the rotors all abut each other, and a tie shaft applies an axial force to hold them together and transmit torque, thus eliminating the need for weld joints, bolts, etc.
Some integrally bladed rotors have the abutment face in the proximity of the airfoil edge that will expose the airfoil to stresses generated by tie shaft preload and rotational forces.